


Sweater Weather

by SweetXscape



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Ironheart (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Female Character of Color, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intercrural Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riri Williams Needs A Hug, Riri Williams-centric, Shameless Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetXscape/pseuds/SweetXscape
Summary: Riri is experiencing a rough wintry night at the Avengers Tower and she ends up turning to the only person that can help in her quest for sleep and relief.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Riri Williams
Kudos: 23





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is what #quarantinedlife will do to you.

Riri awakens in the dead of night with a sharp chill and shiver rushing up her spine.

She opens her eyes, groggily, and she’s met with darkness.

There’s a chill in the air that causes her body to slightly tremble. She clutches at her comforter, desperate for the thick fabric to shield her from the bitter, crisp air that seemed to engulf her, seep into her skin, past the sweats and sweater she had on, and settle into her bones with a reverberating _prick_.

It _stung_ , painfully so, and Riri found herself whimpering as she curled up into a fetal position, teeth chattering and her nails digging and scratching into her skin.

Riri never thought she would find herself preferring her night terrors over _this_. The reoccurring nightmares were brutal and usually left her a sweaty, weeping mess. They’ve been occurring since she was 11-years old and haven’t stopped since. They’re the reason she’s turned into the light sleeper she is today. 

But _this..._ _this_ was a different kind of nightmare. The kind that left her feeling even more lonelier and colder than her night terrors. It brought tears to her eyes and it made her yearn for warmth and closeness.

Usually when she got like this, when this sinking feeling in the pit of her chest became too much and she found that she couldn’t return to a dreamless slumber, she would flee to her mother’s room for comfort, for that sense of warmth and closeness she craved during a time where she felt so cold, empty and lonely.

But her mother wasn’t with her now. Her mother was all the way in Chicago while Riri was in New York, at the Avengers Tower, alone in her room, in her bed, practically freezing to death.

Riri felt homesick already. The Avengers Tower felt dark and empty. And technically it was. Most of the Avengers were gone tonight. It was only her and Tony Stark that occupied the large three-story mansion for now.

Out of all the Avengers, Riri felt closest to Tony and bonded with him the most. If Riri had to be alone in such a huge place such as the Avengers Tower with anybody, she was glad it was at least with someone she liked for the most part.

Riri shivered and clutched her comforter, pressing the thick fabric closer to her small frame in an attempt to stay warm, but she quickly discovered that it was of no use. _Nothing_ was working. Riri couldn’t sleep. She felt like an icicle, she felt scared and she felt lonely.

Riri bit down on her lip and sat up in her bed. Winter in New York and Chicago were pretty brutal, but _this_ was different. Riri couldn’t recall _ever_ feeling this way and so profoundly during past winters in Chicago. She felt goosebumps form all over the open parts of her skin as she slid out of bed and began walking as she wrapped her arms around herself, allowing her legs to take her wherever, as long as it got her away from those painful chills and reduced the chattering of her teeth and the slight tremble of her body.

Riri ends up standing outside Tony’s bedroom door with her hand hovering over the doorknob. Riri was hesitant on what she should do and if this was the right decision. 

But what other choice did she have? This was the only way she would be able to fall back asleep. They had a big day tomorrow and Riri couldn’t risk losing out on any more valuable sleep than she already had thus far. And besides, it wasn’t like anyone else was here to witness this. It was just the two of them.

Tony, on the other hand, might not be too thrilled about this but she would have a perfect excuse and explanation for this in case he woke up. Riri planned to be out before he awakened, but if luck wasn’t on her side, she had about three different explanations that could possibly allow her to wiggle her way out of the potentially sticky situation.

Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that though. Riri hoped Tony was a heavy sleeper. From what she observed; Tony didn’t sleep much, but when he did, he was like a dead man (unless he was being abruptly awakened by his own night terrors. _That_ was another thing they had bonded on - the fact that their dreams consisted of negative thoughts and suppressed memories of events they’d rather forget).

Riri briefly closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Maybe Tony would understand why she needed to be close to him right now. Tony, out of all people, would’ve understood why more than anybody else. He _had_ to.

With that thought in mind, Riri pushes the door open with a small squeak. She stepped inside, tentatively, and closed the door behind her, locking it. Immediately, the temperature feels significantly warmer to her and much more cozy.

Tony’s room is _huge_ , much like all of the rooms in the Avengers Tower. It was actually one of the main reasons Riri disliked staying here. The place was too big. It made her feel smaller, lonelier, and colder. Riri only stayed here when it was absolutely necessary, but any other time, if she could help it, she was avoiding Avengers Tower like the plague.

Tony’s presence did bring a sense of comfort to her. She would’ve never been able to stay in this place by herself without knowing he would also be there with her.

There’s a slight dim in Tony's room, a glow, that emanates throughout the expansive room so it’s not completely pitch black. The glow is enough for Riri to be able to at least see her hands and feet and navigate where to go. She later discovers that the source of the glow of light is coming from the lit fireplace a few feet away from the large, king sized bed.

That’s where Riri finds the older man in bed, fast asleep, sprawled out underneath the bed sheets, snoring lightly.

The sight alone ignites something warm and pleasant inside of her. Whatever doubts and hesitations she had earlier slowly dwindled the longer she stares at Tony's quiet, slumbering frame. She could already feel the chills that clung to her slowly dissipate.

Riri takes a few tentative steps closer to his bed, biting down on her lip nervously as she peers over at him, making sure he’s actually asleep, before slowly climbing onto the bed. It dipped a bit and Riri freezes, in fear of any sudden movements waking Tony at any second. But he doesn’t stir one bit, even as she slid underneath the covers and inched closer to his body that radiated the natural heat she’d been yearning for.

As Riri moved closer towards him, it was only because of the glow of the fireplace reflecting off of Tony's frame that she notices something.

Tony doesn’t have any clothes on. He’s naked.

Tony’s hair appears dampened and his skin moistened, so she can only assume it’s due to a recent shower.

Now, any other girl her age probably would’ve went running for the hills at the sight of a naked man, much less sleeping beside one.

But Riri didn’t. 

It didn’t freak Riri out the way it probably should have. If anything, she thought it was sort of weird and wondered if sleeping in the nude was something Tony did often, especially in the dead of winter, not that it was any of her business.

After all, she was the one that put herself in this situation. She really had no room to judge. Whatever Tony did in his own time was his business. All she came in here to do was finally get a good night’s rest and that’s exactly what she planned on doing. She didn’t come this far for nothing.

So, she sinks down underneath the covers with a sigh and closes her eyes, willing herself to sleep. Riri was close enough to Tony to feel the heat of his body, but far enough to where none of their limbs were touching. 

Riri could hear the steadiness of his breathing and if only temporarily, it was enough to quell her fears of loneliness, of freezing to death and oddly enough, she felt safe. The combination of those three factors was enough to send her off into the dreamless slumber she’d been longing for all night.

* * *

“Mmmm...”

Riri awakens yet again, blinking hazily as her eyes attempt to adjust to the darkness.

Immediately, she feels warm, _really_ warm. And... something _else_.

As Riri comes to, she begins to realize three things.

She’s feels sweaty, not cold sweats like when she had awakened hours before that night, but from being overheated. A noticeably large contrast from earlier.

Next, she feels something solid pressing against her and it takes her a few seconds to realize it’s Tony. She could hear him thrumming in her ear.

Lastly, she realizes her sweats are pulled down a little past her knees. Her underwear was fortunately still in tact, but she wondered how she ended up like this without her awaking sooner.

“Mmmm...”

Tony’s arms were wrapped tightly around her petite frame in a vice-like grip. Even if she wanted to move, she knew she would be unable to because her strength was no match for that of Tony’s.

“T-Tony-” she tries, but all he does is hum in her ear, grinding himself against her backside. 

She could feel his hands underneath her sweater, pressing the palm of his hand against her belly button as he let out short, breathy moans.

It’s only then that Riri feels something _hard_ poking into her lower back, something warm and _solid_.

“To-”

“So good,” Tony grunts out. “Make me feel so good...” 

Tony’s voice is gruff and gravelly. Riri can’t recall ever hearing Tony sound like _that_ before. It made something odd, but pleasant inside her tingle and she didn’t know why.

Riri can feel one of his calloused hands slide down her torso and hook around the elastic band of her underwear.

When Tony starts to glide her underwear down her thighs, that’s when she begins to squirm around in his grasp, but he holds her tight. Her arms are trapped in his tight embrace and no matter how much she squirmed and wiggled, Tony wouldn’t let go.

And when he finally got her underwear down past her knees, his fingers slide back up her thigh and she gasps when Tony’s fingers begin to stroke her.

She’d never been touched _that_ way before. It felt so _weird_ , but _so_ good at the same time.

Riri knew perhaps she should’ve tried a lot harder to get away from him, to wake him up, or even scream, because this was wrong. Tony was a grown man and as far as she knew in a happy, loving relationship with a woman who went by the name of Pepper Potts. Tony talked about Pepper to Riri a few times and Riri had even met her a couple times and from what Riri could tell, she seemed like a nice woman that seemed to truly love Tony.

But, Riri couldn’t lie, even though a large part of her knew this was wrong, another part of her liked being so close and intimate with someone else. She didn’t feel so sad and lonely anymore.

Ever since witnessing the unexpected yet tragic death of her stepfather along with her best friend in the entire world, she’s closed herself off. Her mother believed she needed therapy and constantly tried to get Riri to enroll in sessions in attempt to heal from her trauma, but Riri kept refusing. She had nothing against therapy or talking to a therapist, but she felt she could handle her issues on her own. She was a big girl. Plus, she hated feeling vulnerable and helpless. Riri knew once she unloaded all of her depressing thoughts and feelings unto a therapist, she would probably be relieved, but also back to feeling vulnerable and helpless. It wouldn’t change what’s already happened and it wouldn’t bring back the only man she’s ever known as her father nor the only person that accepted all parts of herself - both the good and the bad - parts Riri had trouble accepting herself, even to this day.

But her refusal of getting help only led to her struggling to open herself up to anyone and as a result of that, she felt so isolated and so empty. A void had festered within her that, no matter what she did, could never be filled, no matter what. Riri had also found that she had difficulty connecting with people on a personal and intimate level. Some people thought she was a “bitch” or standoffish because of it.

But with Tony, it was different. Riri connected with Tony in a way she hadn’t connected with anyone else in a very long time.

So perhaps, this is why she didn’t stop Tony when one of his hands slid down between her legs and began to fondle her, eliciting a surprised moan from her in response.

“Tony-” she moans.

Tony’s fingers felt warm and thick. Riri’s lashes fluttered as his index finger circled her clitoris. She could feel a spark of pleasure shoot through her, a peculiar type of pleasure she’s never experienced before. The closest experience she could compare it to was when she was up in the air, flying with Ironheart. It was one of the only times she’s ever felt at peace; like nothing and no one could stop her. She didn’t feel weighed down by anything like she usually did. Her mind was clear then and most of all; she felt free.

Riri felt something similar when Tony touched her this way, which is why she couldn’t bring herself to tell him no and to stop, because she didn’t want him to stop. It felt too good.

“Uh...uh...”

Tony was still grinding himself against her backside and she almost yelps at the feel of his... of his cock, rubbing against the naked skin of her lower back. It felt really hot and wet.

Riri whimpers when Tony removes his fingers from her cunt and moves them down to grip her thigh, enclosing around the soft warm flesh. She’s left thoroughly confused and already finds herself missing his fingers... but then, she feels something hot and heavy slide between her thighs.

It’s Tony’s cock and she visibly shivers at the feeling. It felt so hot and heavy between her legs and _weird_ , but nice, too, _very_ nice.

“Oh fuck,” Tony whines out breathlessly. “...F-Fuck yes.”

Tony begins to rock against her, causing her body to sway as he did so, back and forth, back and forth...

Riri gasps at the feeling. Her fingers gripping onto the bed sheets as she could feel Tony’s warm breaths on her neck as he buries his face into her hair and growls.

Tony’s cock, thick and heavy it was, brushed against her perineum and her clitoris, repeatedly, causing a pleasurable sensation that already left her panting and moaning and whimpering.

“Tony.” She gasps as he digs his short nails into the skin of her hips.

The wetness of Tony’s cock became much more evident as it smears against her thighs and mixes with her own arousal. It dripped from his cock, slid down her thighs, and stained the sheets.

Riri felt those sparks of pleasure again, but this time, they were much more intense and Riri began pushing her hips back against Tony’s, creating a pleasurable friction that left them both breathless.

In her haze of pleasure, Riri could vaguely hear the crackling of the fireplace, beyond the squeaking sounds of the mattress, the light knocking of the headboard, and the pornographic sounds of naked flesh meeting and parting, meeting and parting again...

A pressure was building between her thighs and Riri’s heart raced, pounding against her chest rapidly as Tony began to pick up the speed of his hips, knocking against her rather harshly, but she didn’t mind. All she did was match the speed of his thrusts and something tingled in her belly as she did so.

The wetness between her thighs made Tony’s thrusts much more smoother and seamless. Riri had never seen a cock before in her life, but Tony’s was long and thick. As he thrust between her thighs, the tip of his cock brushed against her belly button, smearing his arousal across her belly.

Riri spread her legs as wide as she could, slipping a leg over his in the process. The thick hairs on his tickled against the smoothness of her own.

Riri bit down on her lip as she desperately tried to suppress her moans of pleasure, but it was of no use. Tony’s cock felt _so_ good, so big and _long_ and _thick_. The tip continued to stroke against her clit, the length dragging and sliding across and between the folds of her labia.

Riri could feel something in her belly clench in anticipation. The pressure was building, more and more, with every thrust and with every drag of Tony’s wet cock between her cheeks and across her clit, incessantly.

The speed of Tony’s hips became vigorous and unabashed in the way they now slammed against her own. Tony’s groans and labored breaths filled the silence. 

Riri moaned out, digging her nails into the mattress, eyes closing in ecstasy. The pressure became too much for her. Tony’s thrusts became merciless and Riri found herself squeezing her thighs together and within seconds, something was shooting out of Riri - her orgasm - all over Tony’s cock that continued pumping between her soft, wet thighs.

“ _Tony_.” She cries out.

Riri felt exhausted and drained as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Tony groaned deeply in her ear, thrusting his cock between her folds, panting as he did so. 

“F-Fuck,” he whispers out, breathlessly.

Riri wanted Tony to orgasm, wanted him to feel this euphoric feeling too, wanted him to feel as good as she felt.

So, she reaches down, with the little wiggle room she did have in Tony’s tightened embrace, and grips the tip of his cock that brushed against her belly button. She palmed his tip and curled her hand up into a fist, feeling the swollen, rigid flesh pass through it, continuously.

Tony choked on a moan and his hips began to stutter. The warm, soft skin of his pelvic bone slapped against her backside audibly as he seemed to chase his own pleasure and release.

“ _Oh_.”

That’s all the warning she gets before Tony’s cock begins to spaz, painting her thighs and the sheets in thick white sticky stripes. It momentarily startles her. Tony’s orgasm seemed much more powerful than hers. It certainly made more of a mess than hers did.

Tony’s thrusts gradually slow and his grip on her finally loosens, if only a little bit. 

It’s quiet now, with the exception of Tony’s labored breaths that eventually become steady. He doesn’t move away from her like she half expects him to.

Instead, he returns to snoozing lightly behind her with one of his hands sliding away from her hip, underneath her sweater and snaking around her waist as he spoons her, nuzzling his face into her hair, sighing contentedly.

Riri knows that the wise decision would be to leave. She knows the magnitude of mess and drama this could create once Tony awakens not only to find her in his bed but in _this_ position.

Oh, the awkwardness and messiness that would ensue, not only between herself and Tony (potentially ruining the good thing they had going), but also if the others found out. Riri cringes at the thought of her own mother finding out _what,_ exactly, she was up to in New York with the infamous Tony Stark.

Her mother already disliked the fact that she was so far away at the tender age of fifteen and it took a lot of begging and persuading on Riri and Tony’s behalf to convince her mother that she would be in good hands while down here. Riri knew her mother would _freak_ the fuck out if she knew what transpired tonight and it would only be used as further proof as to why this whole superhero thing was a bad idea for a teenage girl to be involved in, not only because she was surrounded by danger all the time, but also around grown adults twice her age.

Riri didn’t want to give her mother that satisfaction. There was _no_ way she would _ever_ find out about this if Riri could help it.

But, in spite of all of her instincts warning her that staying with Tony for the night was a bad idea, she does anyway. Riri would be out of his arms, out of his bed and out of his room before he woke up and before any of the Avengers returned and no one would be the wiser.

Tony would probably never remember this encounter took place (and if he did, he would probably chalk it up to an erotic wet dream or something) while Riri, however, would _never_ forget it.


End file.
